The Olympian Squad: Monsters Unleashed
This is the first book in the Olympian Squad seires. In 3rd person POV JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 15:47, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 1: The Quest Hunter McReily sat under Thalia's pine. He needed to know something. Where had all the Eastern Branch gone? Chara left a clue... "By the time you are back, we'll be in the Land of the Sun." He went to his uncle Apollo. He had no clue. But he provided Hunter and his girlfriend Riley safe transport here, to Camp Half-Blood, Manhattan. So he founded the Olympian Squad. And was the leader. 2 girls, Hippolyta Kanakaredes and her friend Zaragona had joined. They had a Headquarters up on Olympus. There, 2 people joined. White Circle and Adam Sinise. On their first quest to retrieve Apollo's lyre, they met Drake Night. He joined too. But this would be their first BIG quest. The one to defeat Tartera, Summoner of Monsters, Breaker of Light. And this chapter shows how it started. The seven friends were in their HQ when Hermes appeared. "Zeus wants you teens at the Throne Room. Like, now." Hermes said. He teleported them there and Zeus summoned a table. They sat. "As you may be aware, disturbances have been occuring in the monster world. Monsters are reforming to quickly. We know why." Zeus said. A hologram appeared of a girl with waist-length straight black hair streaked with brown, pale skin with freckles and red eyes appeared. "This is Tartara. She has a life like a monster, but isn't one. She can be dispelled like monsters. We have called her the Summoner of Monsters because she can summon monsters, no matter how recently they've been dispelled, and she is also the Breaker of Light because she radiates darkness and fear." he said. "Why tell us?" Hunter asked. "We want you to dispell her." Apollo walked in and sat down next to Hunter. "I said I would give you a favor." He pulled out some orange arrows. "Here." "Some SOLAR ARROWS?! Thanks, Uncle!" Hunter shouted. "Kills 3 monsters for the price of one." Apollo said, grinning. Yet, even with the arrows, this quest wouldn't be easy. Chapter 2: The Walk The group trudged along, trying to get as close to Tartera's base as possible. 2 problems though. A) Tartera's base is in New Zealand. B) They were in suburban New York. Ugh, I can't wait 'till night. Thought Hunter. Then I can recharge. Hippolyta focused. "Guys LOOK OUT!" Their vision was cut short by the flying of a car. Chapter 3: The Pain Cars had landed on top of all of them, launched by the minotaur. Hippolyta had teleported herself just in time. She popped up a few feet to the right. "Oh no..." she said. "Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no." She pushed away the cars. The Minotaur charged her. She clashed with it and the 2 wrestled. Then she flipped it. It hit a tree and it's horn came out. It charged Hippolyta again. She vaulted off of it, landed, teleported behind the tree and turned it around with her plant powers. She then punched the horn so the point came out of the other side. It charged. The horn got it in the chest. "Oh, no..." Hippolyta said, filling with dread. She just had to wait for night. Then Hunter would be all better. If he could live that long... She took out some ambrosia and gave as much of it as she dared to them. They began to heal until they just had minor sprains, cuts and bruises. They all coughed and sat up. "Oh. Ow." Hunter said. Then the moon rose. His sprains, cuts and bruises vanished. "Yes!" Hippolyta cheered, hugging all of them. "Ow!" Everyone screamed. Yep, they were alive. But the quest had just begun. Chapter 4: The Most The seven friends walked toward New Zealand. Then they got to the sea. Adam focused and told them to walk. They followed his instructions. They managed to walk a few miles before they reached a boat. They stowed away. "Ugh, it's dark. I can't see anything..." Zaragona complained. "Well don't tell me." Drake said. "*cough* loser *cough cough*" Zaragona said. "YA KNOW WHAT?" Drake shouted. "WHAT?" Zaragona replied at the same volume. "BE...QUIET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" White yelled. Then she began to glow gold. "There. Better?" "Yeah. Sorry about that." Zaragona and Drake said at the same time. They stowed away until they reached land. Then they stowed on a plane. Zaragona did this trick with the mist so no mortal could see them. Then they got to New Zealand. They had no clue where she was in New Zealand, though. So this was a problem. And all problems must be solved. Chapter 5: The Choice They searched day and night for Tartera. They could not find her. Then Hermes appeared. "Hunter. We've located the Eastern Branch." Hermes said. Joy filled Hunter. But then again, these guys needed him... It went back to the prophecy for this quest... The seven in the Olympian Squad Shall find the darknesse against all odds The son of Artemis shall make a choice and ring out will the summoner's voice. This was the third line! Hunter realized. This was his choice! He had to choose whether or not to finish this quest or go with Hermes! "No. Hermes, these guys need me." Then Hermes began to glow. "FOOLS!" He said in a snake-like, raspy voice. Then he began to morph. He became a young girl, with waist-length straight black hair streaked with brown, pale skin with freckles and red eyes. Then she grew large scaly green wings and claws. Then she yelled. Thousands of monsters blasted out from the ground. "Oh. My. Gods." Zaragona said as chaos unbounded shot forth. Chapter 6: The Fight Many readers would like to belive Hunter did something brave, like held off Tartera while his team got help or destroyed her on his own. To tell the truth, he ran to the back line shouting "SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII--" Then he remembered. He had solar arrows! But they were easier to see. "Guys! Hold her off!" Hunter shouted. Then he began to climb up a mountain like a goat. "HEY!" Riley shouted, "Moonhead, where you going?" "Somewhere." Hunter replied. He made it to the top. Everyone held them off. He notched an arrow. Well, here goes nothing. He thought as he pulled back the bowstring. Chapter 7: The Shot He let his bowstring go. The arrow flew, glowing gold as it did so. It richoched off the mountainside, then off the ground behind Tartera, then off the window of a shop, then off a person's suitcase, then through a tree, then off the mountainside again, then right into Tartera's forehead. She looked up at Hunter. "Headshot!" Hunter shouted. Then Tartera hissed and exploded into gold light. The arrow did so too. All the monsters disintegrated Then their was silence. Nothing but silence. Chapter 8: The End After they completed the quest, the REAL Hermes took them back to Olympus. They recieved special honors and Hunter was named "Archer of the Century." They had a big party in their honor and Artemis took them onstage and shouted "For my son Hunter...AND THE OLYMPIAN SQUAD!" Then everyone cheered. The eastern branch was still missing, but the quest was over and that was a quest for another day. Category:The Olympian Squad (OC Club) Category:JJRawesome Category:Complete